The present invention relates to an improved modular jack, and more particularly to a keystone jack for use on digital communication networks which intends to effectively avoid short circuits and the production of noise and crosstalk in operation. The jack is equipped with a wire mounting plate having four receiving grooves on the top face and four on the bottom face thereof some of which are crossly oriented at their ends so as to permit 8 or more wire contact pieces to be mounted separately thereto and crossly placed without contact at all. A retaining board is integrally engaged with the top face of the wire mounting plate and the combination is forced into a receiving recess of a jack housing having a horizontal extension to support the bottom face of the wire mounting plate so as to fix the 8 wire contact pieces respectively in place. Then a wire limiting cap having a horizontally defined cable insertion hole is engaged with the jack housing so as to permit a cable to be vertically led into the jack with its 8 wires connected to the horizontal wire contact pieces
Nowadays, technologies and applications in the information and communication related industries have been developed in a fast and versatile manner. In practical use, most consumers or users are primarily concerned with the quality of signal transmissions, for example, the speed and stability of signal transmissions in one aspect; and the readiness in installation of such equipment in another aspect. So, there are many standards or criterion set up to make the quality of signal transmission s live up to such expectations. For instance, the cross arrangement without contact of the metallic wire contact pieces can help the signal transmission in high speed remain stable. However, the quality of signal transmission can not meet the requirements due to the cross arrangement of wire contact pieces crowdedly placed on one face being poor in conventional jack.
There are a number of disadvantages associated with the prior art jack designs found in practical use:
1. The metallic wire contact pieces placed on the same side of a conventional jack must be closely arranged, resulting in easy contact with each other to cause short circuits between the metallic contact pieces in signal transmissions. So, signal transmissions become unstable and poor in practical operations. PA0 2. In common jacks, the metallic wire contact pieces are not directly connected to the wires of a cable, causing problems in a production process and easily resulting in signal attenuation in practical use. PA0 3. In common jacks, the upper cover is provided with linear grooves for housing the wires of a cable, making the insertion of wires difficult; besides, a groove can only accommodate a single wire of a cable and no additional externally connected wires can be received.